Sinedd's forgotten heart
by mega-randomer
Summary: Sinedd may seem like a bad boy but what happens when he lets out his feelings. Rated t for later scences. please please review!
1. sinedd loves ?

**set at the end of episode 5 series 1 to end of episode 6**

After Tia had rejoined the snowkids to play in the match, Sinedd asked Mei if he could have a word with her. He took her down the corridor where he was sure no one would be listening. He was quite surprised that she had actually come with him cause he thought that she thought he was an arrogant cow.

"I j...just w..w...wanted to say......" Sinedd stutted.

"Sinedd spit it out, now why did you want to talk to me."

"I just wanted to say I'm leaving, I fought i might tell you because your not as likely to blab it out to the whole world."

"Now tell me the real reason" Mei replied as she could see in his eyes that he was lying.

"I fought i would tell you because i...iloveyou." he said it so fast Mei couldn't understand what he said "I love you" he repeated. Mei was absolutely gobsmacked. Sinedd actually fancied her oh my gosh. Sinedd looked the type that hated girls not fancied them. "I've got to go sorry" those were his last words before he somehow ended up in a hug with Mei.

"I love you to, But why are you going?" She moved to give him space to tell her why.

"This team is good enough without me, they don't need me"

"That may be true but i need you, promise you wont forget me"

"I need you to, i promise where ever i am i will always love you" and with that he gave her a hug and a short kiss before she rushed off to get back to the match. She got back to the others just in time as they were just about to go onto the field. She had never felt so shocked in her life.

* * *

It was the end of the match and Sinedd was snowboarding down the slopes. He ended up meeting Artegor Nexus and joined the shadows, all in 2 minutes. As he watched the hollo telly to see who was in what group, He saw the shadows were in the same group as the snowkids, all he could think about if Mei and how he could get around it. He had his ways but he wasn't sure if they would work.

* * *

Aarch and the snowkids had all seen the report about Sinedd moving to the shadows.

"Does anyone know why Sinedd has left?" Everyone turned to fave Mei.

"What? He never said anything about leaving to me." Mei answered.

"So what did you talk about?"

"D'Jok that is none of your business" she replied stubbornly and with that she stormed out of the room.

"Someones got up on the wrong side of the bed" D'jok said braking the silence.

"What side would that be D'Jok?" Micro ice asked stupidly.

* * *

10 minutes later everyone had left the briefing room. Aarch had asked D'jok to stay behind.

"What is wrong with you? you are getting on a lot of peoples nerves and now isn't the best time to have enemies. ok?"

"OK coach."

"Now go find Mei and apologise to her."

And with that D'jok went on his way to find Mei. He aprocced her room only to hear someone crying. It was Mei. D'jok knocked on the door.

"Mei, if your in there i just wanted to say sorry. Bye." And with that he walked off to his room not knowing that he had only made things worse.


	2. the match

**set for before the snowkids set off for the shadows planet in episode 14 to the end of episode 15. **

Mei was sat in her room, she had cheered up (from my last chapter). She had sore red eyes from when she had been crying .She still thought D'Jok had a cheek talking to her like that, it was none of his business if she had talked to Sinedd. She looked up to see that it was time to get going to the Shadows planet. She had managed to avoid Sinedd by playing the striker. But she thought how am i going to avoid him when im playing defence.

'Sorry Sinedd but you aren't my team mate in this game so your going down` she thought as she walked off to meet the others in the briefing room.

* * *

Mei reached the briefing room not knowing what to expect from the others. Everyone but D'Jok and Micro ice were in the room with her.

"Are you OK Mei?" Tia asked as Mei sat down.

"Yeah, i'm just a bit tired thats all." She replied.

As Micro ice and D'Jok stumbled in (as if they were drunk), the team got on board the ship to set off. Mei sat on her own in a corner while the others sat in the middle talking. Mei as usual was thinking about Sinedd. She couldn't believe he left because of the others. A tear came to her eye but she wiped it away. D'Jok saw that Mei was upset so he walked over to her thinking that he could cheer her up.

"Mei are you OK? because you are always on your own crying."

"It's none of your business. So just leave me alone."

"Mei you have really changed since Sinedd left. It's as if you blame us for his leaving."

"I have my reasons. All right."

And with that he walked off to the others. Mei couldn't believe what she had just said `_but so what it was their fault. I will neever forgive them.` _she thought. It was true she missed Sinedd with all of her heart.

They arrived on the Shadow's planet within the next 30 minutes.

* * *

It was after the first half and Sinedd asked Mei if he could have a word with her. The rest of the Snowkids all looked at Mei. She gave them all an evil stare and walked off with him. He took her to a dark room down the corridor.

"Mei, i'm sorry about what happened on the pitch back their. It's just if I didn't do my usual style of play, everyone would guess something was going on between us. Sorry Babes."

"It's Ok, I still love you even if you did that, Sorry I have to get back to my fucking team mates." And with that she gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. She walked out of the room down the corridor only to find the rest of the Snowkids stood there waiting for her.

`Oh shit` she thought `I'm never going to live this down Bugger.`

The walk down to the locker room was surprisingly silent. They got to the changing room and it was still silent. It was only when Sinedd came and did his usual jokes that someone actually spoke. After Sinedd left everyone turned to stare at Mei.

"What?" she asked the pressure really getting to her.

"Oh, nothing" Micro ice replied.

"If it is nothing why are ou all staring at me?"

"Mei the truth is we think you have a relationship with Sinedd" replied D'Jok.

"Why would I like that bastard?"

And with thatthe room went back to total silence.

* * *

The Snowkids had arrived back on Akillian. They all returned to their rooms. Mei had the room to herself as Tia had gone to see Rocket. Mei put on her laptop, only to find a message from Sinedd saying that he loved her till the end of the world, that she played a fantastic game and that he wished her good look in the galactik football cup. Mei replied by saying that she would always love him back, that he also played a fantastic game, that she wished him good look back and that she really wished they could see more of each other.

After she sent that message she thought the last bit sounded stupid as they would see lots of each other at Genisis stadium. But she was so glad that she loved Sinedd and that he loved her as much as she liked him. While she was thinking about Sinedd there was a knock on the door. And without a word D'Jok entered the room. Mei just turned away as if she hated him which is true. There was another tear forming in her eye.

"I'm sorry Mei" and with that D'Jok left the room. Mei was really annoyed that he had betrayed Sinedd and all he could ever say to her was sorry. Why would he need to say sorry to her, he hadn't done anything wrong which involved her. It was Sinedd that he needed to appologise to. She loved Sinedd and everyone else hated him. And with that thought in her head she couldn't help but start to cry.


	3. worse or better

**set at the start of episode 16 to the night before the match in episode 17**

Everyone was in the room for practise, well everyone except Mei. She had been crying all night. Tia had tryed to get Mei to talk to her but Mei wouldn't even open her mouth. Mei eventualy came into the room, her eyes worse than the other day. Life was all going wrong for her and there was nothing she could do about it. Aarch entered the room and was surprised that Mei had even turned up, he didn't mind that she was missing training as he knew how hard life is for her at that moment.

"Today we will be playing in teams. We will have Tia, Rocket, D'Jok and Mei on one side and Micro ice, Thran and Ahito on the other."

At hearing this Mei couldn't help but run off to her room. She just couldn't face being on the same team as D'Jok.

"Dame Simbai will you just go and check that everything is alright with Mei. I don't want her to miss out on every training sesion."

And with that dame Simbai walked of to find Mei. When she found Mei in her room, she was bunched up in a ball shape, crying.

"Mei is everything all right, you seem to be more upset these days."

"Dame Simbai do you promise you won't tell anyone." Dame Simbai nodded her head. "It's just i had a really good friendship with Sinedd and the only reason he left was because the others were acting like he was the biggest idiot in the world and i just can't face having to play as team with them especcially D'Jok. He is the one who said most of the bad things about Sinedd and so now i don't know what to do anymore? Please can i go into town and clear my thoughts?"

"Thats fine Mei. I'm just going to tell Aarch why you ran off and that you have gone to clear your thoughts and so won't carry on training today. Is that ok?"

At that Mei nodded "Thanks Dame Simbai." She gave her a hug as if she were her mum and then Simbai left the room. Mei got changed into something more comfortable and went out of the hotel.

* * *

Dame Simbai came out of Mei's room ad went to find Aarch. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Mei, she was suffering the most after the loss of Sinedd. It was halfway through training when Dame Simbai came in. The Snowkids were all sat down talking about Sinedd.

"Aarch, Mei is fine she just couldn't face trainning as she had something to do with Sinedd on her mind. I have let her go into to town to clear her thoughts, so she won't be here for the rest of training.

"Thats fine Simbai so long as she is fine. I am not really bothered. Do you think she will be at training tomorrow as the others are struggling without her?"

"I am sure she will be but only let her do individual training as i don't think she can face working in a team as she explained to me. Sorry Aarch i would tell you more but i promissed Mei i wouldn't."

"Thats quite alright Simbai." And with that training carryed on.

* * *

Mei was walking around when she felt tired so she went to sit on a bench. She sat down and there to her surprise was Sinedd walking over to her. `oh great my day just keeps getting better and better` she thought. Sinedd came and sat down beside her.

"I thought you had training."

"We do but i walked out." A surprised face appeared on Sinedd's face.

"Your brave, since when did Aarch let people miss training?"

"Since now. How are you doing then?"

"Fine, please can we go somewhere else so people won't think that we are dating." And so with that they both got up and walked down a dark alleyway. "How are you? and whats with the red eyes?."

"Fine, i've just been cring. Thinkin about how annoying this team is. Oh by the way D'Jok has been apologising to me for some reason, but i think it's meant for you.'

"I don't really care about D'Jok anymore. I just care that your alright." and with that he gave her a kiss on the lips and a hug. The kiss lasted for what felt like 10minutes. "Sorry babes but i have to go i'll meet up with you again tomorrow. By the way look at your emails tonight." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to where the shadows were staying.

Mei bearly had time to say bye, by the time he had disappeared out of sight. She felt so much better. She thought she could finally face up to D'Jok and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

That night Mei was on her own in her room as Tia was with Roket again. Mei turned on her laptop later that night to see what Sinedd meant and there was a message saying ` you are the sexyest person ever and i will always love you. Meet me in the alleyway tomorrow afternoon at 4:00. bye babes`As she read the message she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.


	4. i can't

**set before the match against the wambas at Genesis stadium.**

**just to say something. Mei has no parents in this and doesn't have a modelling job. ok**

Sinedd was laid on his bed listening to `every body's fool` by evanescence. He loved the song because it reminded him of his self. He had been thinking about what Mei had said to him yesterday, all just couldn't believe that D'jok wouldn't leave Mei alone. Then a thought hit him

`D'Jok loves her, Oh shit.`

* * *

It was 11:45, just 15minutes til the big game. The snowkids were listening to Aarch tell them the formation for the game. After he had finished Mei went up to talk to him.

"Aarch, I'm sorry but i don't think i can get through the whole of this game." she told him as her mind was only of Sinedd.

"That's fine Mei just try to play as best you can and if you can't carry on at half time then you can stop playing. Just try your best that's all i can say."

"Thanks coach."

And with that she went to join her team mates.

* * *

They had been playing for half an hour and everyone was playing fine all except for Mei. She had just been stood there except once when she had tackled someone to get the ball. It was finally half time and the score was 0:0. When they all got to the briefing room everyone started having ago at Mei. She just couldn't take the pressure anymore that she blurted out why Sinedd had left.

"Sinedd only left because you bastard were always being so evil to him" and with that she stormed out of the room.

"Whoa whats her problem?" said D'Jok.

Aarch had just arrived in the room he had just seen Mei storm out of the room."D'Jok what the fuck have you done this time?."

"Sorry coach. We were just saying that she should try a bit more."

"If that is true why did she storm out? Dame Simbai will you please go and check on her. Thanks to you lot your going to be playing with a clone. You remember what happened last time."

Everyone nodded except Micro ice as he wasn't there when it happened.

* * *

Sinedd was in his room watching the match, he could tell that Mei was struggling with her team. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He saw the snowkids were back on the pitch but Mei wasn't with them. He guessed that the snowkids had a go at her so she wasn't going to play anymore of the switched of his tv and when outside into town as there was no point watching anymore of the match.

* * *

Dame Simbai knocked on Mei's door and walked in. She saw Mei laid on her bed crying.

"It's OK Mei, your not going to be forced to do anything. If it's alright with you will you come and watch the match with us. It will help you get through life if you see how bad they play without you." Mei nodded.

So dame Simbai and Mei walked off to the control room. Mei had her head rested on dame Simbai's shoulder as she felt so weak. They reached the control room and Mei sat down in the corner while Dame Simbai went and sat down by her monitor.

"Are you all right Mei?" Aarch asked her. Mei just nodded her head.

* * *

It was full time and the score was still 0:0 so it went to a penalty shoot out. At the end the snowkids just managed to win 2:1. Mei who was still in the control room looked up to see the clock which said it was 3:45. She managed to get up and she ran out of the stadium and to the alleyway where she was supposed to meet Sinedd when she got their it was 4:10.

"I thought you weren't going to show for a minute. What happened in that game today babes?" asked the familiar voice of Sinedd.

"I don't want to talk about it."She found tears rolling down her eyes.

"Hey it's alright you don't have to cry." Sinedd said wrapping his arm around her. "You just go and play the best you can, forget about the others. I have been thinking about what you said yesterday and came to a conclusion that D'Jok likes you. But hey that has nothing to do with anything. I love you and i hope that you don't let your team get the better of you."

Sinedd lifted her head up and gave her an even longer kiss. Mei pulled away when she heard Tia's familiar voice. "I've got to go' she said before rushing off to meet Tia.

* * *

When Tia found Mi she couldn't help but say "I'm sorry, the whole team have been looking for you since after the match. Are you alright?"

"Yes i'm fine i've just been talking to an old mate, that's all. I saw yours and Rocket's goals they were great."

"Thanks, now come on the rest of team have something to say to you."

"OK, OK I'll come but don't blame me if i run out crying." At that comment both girls couldn't help but start laughing.

As they finally made it back to the hotel Tia took Mei into the briefing room only to find everyone saying "we're sorry." Mei thought that it was really sweet even if they had been complete Bastards earlier.

"Sorry Tia but i have to do something bye." Mei rushed out of the room and headed for her Bedroom. She got out her laptop and wrote a message to Sinedd, which said `they have all just apologised to me but i still feel like they have betrayed me. I don't think i an carry on playing for this team even after what you said. I just feel like committing suicide my life is that mad at the moment. Please help me.` She turned off her laptop to see D'Jok stood in the doorway.

**Do you like my story so far if so please review.**


	5. D'jok opens up

**Sorry that I haven't had the chance to update this particular story but I hope that this chapter helps you carry on enjoying it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry this is a short chapter but there will be more posted soon. And please carry on reviewing! x**

"D'Jok? W... what are you doing there?" Mei asked completely in shock.

"Listen Mei. I'm really sorry for everything I have said recently and I really didn't mean to be a part of the reason why Sinedd left. Anyway I just came to see if you were alright as you always run away from us and never get close to anyone" D'jok had never shown so much concern in years, it surprised him self as the words left his mouth.

"You've got to understand I can't open up to people like everyone else does. I've learnt over the years to only trust my self as everyone around you always lets you down, no matter what" Mei had been scared of his reactions as he came across to her as being very threatening but at this moment in time he seemed far from it.

His back was straight as a ruler, his eyes were filled with sympathy. Guilt was plastered across his face. This was the first time she had known him to show his emotions rather than hide them behind a hard front. The hard front had been disappearing over the last couple of days but now it had fully been knocked down, no area of his body was emotionless. As D'jok strode closer to the bed Mei was sat on, she jumped up onto her feet and started backing away. Upon seeing her reaction to him, he stopped still as if turning into a stone statue. Until the words fell from his mouth "Mei I care for you so much. I don't mean to hurt you."

Mei backed up even more at the words, worry was fresh in her mind as the words echoed in her head. It had been exactly as Sinedd had thought. D'jok cared for her. Mei had no idea whether the his feelings were true or whether they were a way of confusing her to get revenge on Sinedd. All she knew now was that she was going to have to be more careful when snooping around to see Sinedd as D'jok was sure to try and find out the truth.

D'Jok held his hand out towards her as if to try and touch her face but Mei just slapped it away. He understood the hint before turning on his heels and heading for the door before walking out through it and heading down the corridor. Mei was still shocked at what had just happened, she had never know or seen a side to the young red head like this but she knew that it would last for quite a long time.

* * *

Walking towards his room D'jok was thinking twice about what he had revealed to the girl he thought he had feelings for.

_What if she thinks I'm doing it to get back at her. She'll hate me forever. Oh I'm such an idiot, I can't ever get it right with girls. The only thing I know is that my feelings for Mei are greater than any I have had for anyone else in my life, I can't just let her go, can I? No I won't let her go, No i will fight for her heart no matter what and I don't care who I have to go through to get it I will have Mei. There is no doubt about it she is the one for me._


	6. Notice

**Author Note **

**Thanks to the many people who have reviewed this story. I'm very sorry that i haven't gotten round to writing another chapter recently but I promise that i will have one up soon so please just bear with me for just a little bit longer. I have the idea already planned out i just haven't had the time to actually type it up yet so I apologise for the long delay between chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days. **

**Once again thanks for reading this story and i promise the next chapter will be just as good as the rest **

**Natalie :)x**


	7. Decisions

**Hey everyone! I know how much you have been wanting to read the next chapter so here it is. I'm sorry it took so long but I will try to keep this updated for you all to read. Don't forget to review! :)x**

Morning had arrived in the city and shone brightly through the windows of Mei and Tia's room. The bright light made it's way onto the sleeping figures of the two girls, waking them both instantly. Both groaned at the sudden brightness but managed to pull themselves out of bed, never the less.

Staying in silence the girls got changed and ready for a full day of training. Within minutes Tia had walked off down the hallways to find Rocket so as to talk to him about the upcoming match. Mei on the other hand had decided to stay in the room just a bit longer. She was dreading the training session so much. She didn't want to face D'jok after their little meeting last night and she really wanted to speak to Sinedd about what had happened but there was no way she could communicate with him without getting caught out. She had even thought hard about running to the Shadows and joining their team as a way to get away from it all.

Laying back down on her bed, she gave a huge sigh. She had to admit that even she was surprised that news of the conversation last night hadn't already gone round. She only knew that as Micro-Ice hadn't come round to her room begging to find out every miniature detail about it. Micro-Ice was one of the nosiest people she had ever come across but she loved him like her little brother. If she were to join the Shadows, she was going to miss him badly. It would be hard for her to lose him as he was the only family that Mei could trust and knew would look out for her. As all her real family wanted from her was to become famous so they could become the famous parents of the international "superstar" Mei, the Snow Kid's "star" defender. Even though she could never love Micro-Ice he would always have a place in her heart.

And then their was Tia, her roommate. They had never really got on when they both joined the Snow Kids but as the years went past they had got closer to each other, so much that they both felt as if they could trust each other with their secrets and knew that the other would understand and would never have any intention on telling the rest of the team. Both girls were very different but they always put their differences aside to help each other out in their times of need. They had become best friends and it shocked all of the team at how friendly they now were to each other. If Mei were to ever lose Tia as her friend she felt it would be like losing a part of herself.

But then their was Rocket, Tia's boyfriend and the captain of the Snow Kids. She had never really spent much time talking to Rocket to the point that sometimes she wouldn't even notice that he was around. One thing was for sure should she ever leave the team he would defiantly have it in for her. The only thing that Rocket cared about as much as he does Tia is the team and making sure that they won the Galactik cup.

Thran was another of the team members who wanted to win the cup, maybe he wasn't as obsessed over it as Rocket was but he sure did want it as much as the next person. Thran was the defender who played alongside her in every game they played. He looked out for her and she looked out for him. Sure they had their fair share of arguments but that was nothing compared to the fierce play they created when on form. They had bonded, not in a loving way and not in a friendship way but in a partners in crime sort of way. None of the others could cause such mischief together in a game, they were the pair who were always there to cause trouble for the other team. So sometimes it lead to them getting taken of the pitch and having a time out but that didn't stop them, just so long as one of them could keep the other team at bay they had nothing to worry about.

Oh and then came Ahito, the sleep loving goal keeper. Ahito would spend most of the game asleep but he didn't have to worry as the partners in crime had his back and only rarely did the ball get past them. Should such an occasion arise he would wake surprisingly fast from his slumber and deflect it. He reacted so fast that every time he did, Mei would be so shocked that most of the time she froze in both relief and shock. Like Thran, she couldn't love Ahito in the ways she loved some of the others but she cared for him. She would even at times go out of her way to check up on him and bring him food so when he woke up he could eat before falling asleep again. Though she never really had a conversation with him, they both knew they could trust each other and look out for each other.

Mei sighed at thinking about the last member of the team, D'Jok. The hot headed, redhead who at first she had actually felt feelings for but now she was not sure how she felt about him. She was confused, very confused. He had been so uptight and made her very frustrated when ever he was around. He only wanted to win, like Rocket did but he was more over the top about it and would stop at nothing to making sure he forfilled his "Destiny." He had a hard outer shell and seemed to not let any one in but after last night it showed that deep down he did have feelings just like the rest of us but he made sure it was only at a last resort that he showed his feelings.

If she left the Snow Kids it would probably be one of the biggest mistakes that she ever made but on the other hand Revelations had made her rethink about her welcome here. Maybe it was time to move on or would she feel more at home staying with the people who definitely cared for her. All Mei knew was that she had to decide soon before it was too late.

**So what do you think? Thanks for reading :)x**


End file.
